His Hero?
by Moonie1
Summary: Inspired by Zarla's fic "Vargas". Edgar gets beated up, Johnny rescues him!
1. His Hero

As sad as this is...This was actually inspired by Zarla's "Edgar and Nny" Otaku Mascot, heh. They are up on the screen, being the cute little muses they are. Well, all credit goes to Zarla and Johnen Vasquez, who without whom none of this would be possible, heh. I would have never thought of this pairing, but it's my favorite now, hehe. This will probably be for the older crowd, so....I'll rate it with an R for now. Thanks! Please Read and Review!   
  
Yes, this is a Slash Story. EdgarXNny  
  
" - Talking aloud  
  
' - Internal Monologue  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been a week since Edgar had seen Nny. This, instead of relaxing him, like it should, was actually making him more worried. Something wasn't right. He wished he could see Johnny, or atleast hear his voice.   
  
Edgar didn't feel like going to work, nor did he feel like fighting with Scri.... Too bad for Edgar, his boss was making him come in everyday, and Scri just wouldn't shut up. He kept taunting him about his relationship with Nny, and how Edgar had no one else but him. He was getting pretty fed up with Scri, and by the end of the week Edgar was ready to melt the little figure in the microwave... Though, it probably wouldn't shut him up.  
  
For now, he wanted to get home from work and go to sleep. That's pretty much all he did now. Sleep, think of Nny, and work. Scri kept telling him to stop being pathetic and call him if he missed him so much, but Edgar wasn't sure that was a good idea. The last time he and Johnny talked, he'd run out of the room, calling Edgar a liar.   
  
Maybe Nny would call him. Maybe he wasn't angry.... Well, he couldn't keep coming up with more and more maybes. He had to get home... And fill his stomach. He hadn't ever eaten a lot, but this week he'd eaten even less. He'd have to stop by the Taco Hell on his way home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Standing in line, he had the funny feeling he was being watched. As a matter of fact, he'd felt like that all week, especially when he was going home from work. At first he thought it was Nny, but Scri kept telling him to let go of his ego, and deal with the fact that Nny didn't want to see him anymore. But if it wasn't Johnny, then who?  
  
After ordering his Meaty Meat Taco and Poop Cola, he headed out the door. Still thinking about his prediciment, he didn't see the figure in the shadows tailing him. He also didn't see the gang of kids ahead of him. Bumping into one, he backed off quickly and apoligized. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough for the enraged one.   
  
"Watch where you goin' punk!" Edgar was pushed to the ground, spilling his order and scraping his palms. Cringing with pain, he closed his eyes tightly and got up on his feet, trying to block out the chorus of chuckles and the murderous musings of Scri. Trying to walk away, he was once again accosted by the bully. "Where you goin'? Going home to you boyfriend? Skinny little fag!"  
  
Again, Edgar was pushed to the ground. He kept his eyes closed tightly, trying to become invisible. He remembered all the times he was teased in High Skool, all the times he was pushed around. He also remembered when Nny was pushed around. He could understand why he felt the need to kill...no...he shouldn't be thinking this way.   
  
'Aw, poor Edgar, does he need Johnny to fight your battles for you?' Scri asked. 'Want him to get rid of your bullys for you?'  
  
'Scriabin...please, shut up!' With that, he once again tried to get up, but was pushed down again. The young man's companions were all laughing at his antics, telling him to keep him down. Edgar was actually close to tears now, and even Scri was silent.  
  
All of a sudden, Edgar felt the wind knocked out of him. Kicked in the stomach repeatedly, he tried to crawl away, to no avail. His glasses were swiped off, and he heared the sound of them being stepped on. The pain was already hard enough to take, but the laughing and the jeering made it all the more worse. He felt helpless, not knowing how to get away, not being able to see or being able to defend himself. He was already tasting the blood in his mouth.  
  
"Get away from him."  
  
The suprise and relief of hearing that voice rushed through him. "Nny!" Johnny wasn't looking at him, but at the gang of kids. None moved away from Edgar.   
  
"I said get away from him." His voice was cold and menacing, but to Edgar it was the most wondering sound in the world.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?"  
  
Johnny closed his eyes, and then opened them again, and slowly took out a bread knife. "Me."  
  
Edgar closed his eyes, feeling disgust for himself and joy that Johnny was there. How pathetic was he? Scri was right. He couldn't fight his own battles. He had to have Nny fight them for him....and what terrible consequences that had.  
  
Edgar's eyes opened after hearing the last scream, gripping his stomach and blinking up at the blur that was his savior. "Nny....oh God..." With that he closed his eyes, and blanked out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ow...." Edgar opened his eyes slowly, feeling the pain come back to him with the memories of what happened just a few hours before.  
  
"Shhh..." Suprised, Edgar turned in the general direction of the voice, squinting to try and see better. "Nny...?" He felt the bed...couch...whatever he was sitting on press down. He felt a cool wash rag pressed to his forehead, and then to his stomach. He breathed slowly, feeling like he'd broken his ribs...which might have happened.   
  
"Johnny...ow...Johnny, wait. I'm sorry, really. I promise, I'm not lying, really, I-mmmph?" Johnny pulled the wash cloth out of his mouth, and then replaced it on his forehead. "Why did you let them do that?" He sounded angry, not a good thing.  
  
"What? Oh..you mean...I didn't mean....I don't know...they were bigger then me...." Apparently, that wasn't a good excuse. "See?! Just because you're different, they treat you like shit! And you wonder why the hell...."   
  
Edgar closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. He felt Nny's cold, pale fingers wipe his eyes, and he opened them slowly. Squinting up at Johnny, he felt oddly guilty for not defending himself. It wasn't his fault though..."I'm sorry..."  
  
Johnny blinked in suprise, wondering at the tears flowing down Edgar's cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you do that...I just..I don't know, Nny...I never...I don't know how. I'm not like you, I can't just kill and be done with it....I can't..." He trailed off, sniffing and trying to wipe his eyes.   
  
Nny leaned forward and kissed him, taking Edgar by complete suprise. Instead of backing away or yelling, Johnny deepend the kiss, making Edgar light-headed. "Johnny...?" Glaring, Johnny kissed him harder, making him shut up. This is what he needed....this was right...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Like? Hate? Well...I know it's no where near as good as Johnen's or Zarla's but I tried! I hope you like. Oh, and if you liked this, for whatever reason...please read Zarla's fics. "Vargas" is still in progress but it's really good! Thanks! 


	2. Friend?

Hello again everyone! Wow...it has been a long time! Well, I'm attempting to finish this finally. I think this will be a short fic, maybe only one or two more chapters. I wish I had a story planned but...I just write what comes to me. No direction..so sad, after so long. Well, I hope it works out. Let's begin. :)

Edgar had passed out half way through the kiss, either from lack of oxygen or shock. While he was out, Johnny was retching, disgusted by his own actions. Bodily fluids were revolting, and his actions were as well. He was supposed to be obstaining from this behavior, and he willingly went and did it at his own accord. Why? Why had he kissed him?

Glancing at Edgar, he wiped his mouth and moved closer to his...friend? Edgar looked to be dreaming fretfully. Johnny almost reached out to him, but pulled his long fingers back before he touched his guest. Johnny began to pace, trying to clear his thoughts, blocking out voices and his own troubled thoughts.

While Johnny continued to pace, he did not notice that Edgar's eyes had opened. Staring at the mass murdering man in front of him, Edgar couldn't help but feel sad. Edgar had always been a peacefull person, and to see his own weakness cause the deaths of others...and the torment of the man in front of him, he felt sick with himself. He felt weak and helpless, and he didn't need to hear Scri's long tirades to acknowledge this. And the kiss...to be kissed by Nny...he didn't know how he felt about that. He was so confused, not understanding his own emotions.

Slowly, trying to wave off the pain, Edgar tried sitting up. Johnny turned immediately and stared, halting his pacing.

"You...you didn't have to do that...the killing I mean..."

Johnny continued to stare at him, attempting to formulate a response. In his silence, Edgar continued. "Please, understand. I appreciate your help and...I know they deserved to feel the pain they caused me. In fact, I wish...I wish I had the strength to do it myself." Pausing, he tried to collect himself. But when he tried to speak again, he was cut off.

"You didn't do anything but lay there while they kicked you..." Edgar felt his hands shake when he heard this. Edgar felt...betrayed. No, he didn't have the strength to handle this himself but he...he couldn't help it. Johnny continued, "If I weren't there...do you know what they would have done?!" Edgar just stared at his dubious savior, wondering what he was supposed to say. He wanted so badly to close out what Johnny was saying, what he was thinking about himself...but he couldn't. Everything Johnny..Scri...those punks that tried to kill him...all of them said...he couldn't help but feel was the truth. Weak and alone, he had no idea how to fight back, or even if he wanted to.

Johnny stopped his rant and glanced at Edgar, perturbed by his silence. Tears were fogging up his glasses and when he called out his silent plea, Johnny had to strain his ears to hear it. "Please," Edgar pleaded, "stop. I...I know all you are telling me...just...stop..." Edgar knew. He just didn't want to hear anymore.

Johnny felt that strange pull again. He was confused at the strange thoughts going through his head. One part of him was angry at Edgar for continuing his week behavior, only facilitating the bullys in their attacks on weaker people, but another part of him just wanted to help him. It was as if...

Edgar was sitting there with such a devestatingly tired and tragic demeanor, and Johnny suddenly came to a decision. Lowering him to the couch, he looked at his friend and smiled, a frightening smile, but a smile all the same. Edgar, feeling incredibly tired, just stared back. Johnny took Edgar by the hand stopping only when he was in front of his poor old pet, Nailbunny. Cringing, Edgar remained where he was, suprised when Johnny started to converse with it. Suddenly, Johnny turned back to Edgar and smiled again. "This is Nailbunny. Nailbunny, this is Edgar. He is my friend."

Sorry if this is too fluffy for some people, but I am a fluffy writer! - I am going to finish this soon, and I think both Edgar AND Johnny need and deserve a happy...if not strange ending. I will attempt to finish this soon, bye for now!


	3. Acceptance

Edgar slowly turned his head towards Johnny and stared. 'Yes…I guess we are friends…to a point….' Johnny was sitting there, explaining their relationship to this…"nail bunny" and Edgar couldn't help but agree with his friends revelations. Hmm….It was quite a strange relationship.

From being almost brutally murdered to actually being friends with said murderer….this was a large…strange leap. But maybe it wasn't so strange after all….maybe this was just Johnny's way of…communicating? Hmm….that didn't seem right. Maybe it was just Johnny's way, period. But it really didn't matter anymore. Johnny and Edgar are friends, at least tentatively. Lets hope this doesn't bring Edgar closer to the brink of insanity…he already had enough trouble with Sci—'Hello…"—damn!

'Edgar Edgar Edgar…you never learn…..'

"Scri….just go away…please…I don't need this right now…"

'But you DO need this right now. Friends with a homicidal maniac? Wow, you really hit the jackpot. At least before you had some sense…now? Not so much. Leaping at the first thing that calls you friend…you must be a horrible judge of character…'

"Shut up! I don't need this right now, I need to think this out on my own. I am tired of relying on the voices in my head to help me sort through my problems. I know it's not a good idea but I want a friend, and Johnny hasn't killed me yet and even if he does, I may welcome it anyway! Just leave me alone! You're just my imagination, anyway. Some stupid toy that I don't even like anymore. Go away. Leave me alone!"

'Edgar…you'd welcome death? My my…'

"I said shut up! Leave me alone! No, I am not ready to die, but if Johnny really wants to kill me, what am I to do? Abandon him, let him fall deeper into insanity? Maybe I can…help…."

'……………'

"Scriban? Hello?"

- - - - - - -

Hello again everyone! Typed this before class. I think the next chapter will be the last, MAYBE. Depends on my mood. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
